C'est du propre
by Di-Bee
Summary: John est de permanence à la laverie, et ce n'est pas est mince affaire. Humour. Plus une sequel et un retour dans d'autres tâches ménagères. Humour Toujours
1. C'est du propre

Titre : C'est du propre

Auteur : DiBee

Fandom : Sanctuary

Rating : K+

Résumé : John est de permanence à la laverie, et ce n'est pas est mince affaire. Humour. Plus une sequel et un retour dans d'autres tâches ménagères. Humour Toujours

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous.

Spoiler : None

Note : A la suite de ceci, seront postées une sequel et un retour. ;)

Il pesait cinquante kilos tout mouillé. Mais il n'était pas une poule mouillée. Pas une raison pour le flanquer de service au sèche linge, que diable !

John soupira, il regretta d'être revenu au Sanctuaire. Encore plus de façon semi-permanente. Certes, il avait ses quartiers à lui mais les quarts de corvées de linge... Helen étant parfaitement au courant que lui confier un fer à repasser frisait (ou défrisait) la bêtise, elle lui avait confié la lourde tâche de lancer les programmes de sèche-linge. En oubliant apparemment qu'il était plus porté sur le lavage/séchage à la main que les machines éminemment compliquées du vingt-et-unième siècle. Ah, ces américains, ils ne pouvaient jamais se contenter de la simplicité. Cette fois encore, il aurait voulu éveiller un peu de chauvinisme chez la maîtresse des lieux, mais elle était intraitable.

Il vit Ashley entrer dans la pièce, fourrer peut-être pour un kilo de linge, couleurs foncées, reconnu-t-il sans vouloir savoir ce que c'était ou ce qu'étaient les tâches rouge foncé dessus, dans le tambour de la machine à laver, et lui lancer un sourire. A choisir, il préférait qu'elle lui lance un sourire que son linge, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Et elle partit. Sans lancer le programme. Il venait de passer plus de trois heures à étudier le mode d'emploi de la machine de torture à faire rétrécir les vêtements en coton, maintenant il allait devoir se coller à celui de celle qui rendait toutes les couleurs uniformes ? Il était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour Helen et sa fille, mais certaines limites s'imposaient. Quoi qu'avoir pris sa revanche sur Tesla et ses vêtements perpétuellement noir sombre et passablement longs, c'était une vrai victoire pour laquelle il lui faudrait remercier Helen. A mots couverts. Couverts de lessive.

Au moment où il pensait ses mots, il vit Helen arriver. Qui devait très probablement avoir oublié qu'elle l'avait assigné à la laverie. Ou alors il n'était pas sensé surveiller la machine. Mais il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Par contre, il pouvait suivre la trace d'une goutte d'eau échappée de ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche jusqu'au bord du peignoir. Elle ne le remarqua que quand elle essaya de mettre ses vêtements dans la machine.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de tout mettre ensemble. Ashley est passée avant toi. Et tu ne veux pas vraiment ressembler à Tesla, si ? »

Elle le regarda faire le programme, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de remarquer un tas de linge à envoyer au repassage à côté.

« John » Il y avait une pointe de reproche dans sa voix. « Je vois que ledit Tesla a été les fruits de quelques expérimentations hasardeuses. Y-a-t-il eu d'autres dommages collatéraux »? demanda-t-elle avec un air amusé.

Il la regarda de la tête au pied, avant de faire remarquer.

« Il n'est pas impossible que ce peignoir ait rétréci. »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Il avait accompli sa tâche, et enlevé les leurs. Maintenant, il allait se préparer sa bassine d'eau et son savon. Sa 'propre' lessive n'allait pas se faire toute seule, elle.


	2. C'est du propre la sequel

Titre : C'est du propre, la Sequel

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Sequel de C'est du propre, qui voit cette fois Druitt prendre ces aises auprès d'une autre 'technologie propre'. Humour toujours

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

Note : suite du délire, qui sera suivi d'un ultime retour ;)

Après le 'scandale' du sèche-linge, Magnus avait demandé à Druitt d'éviter la laverie. Lui, s'était cru débarrassé des tâches ménagères, et pour longtemps. Jusqu'au torticolis de Big Foot. Ledit Big Foot était chargé, habituellement, de s'occuper du gros du ménage. Helen en son absence et entre deux recherches, avait pris la responsabilité de faire le thé, et, ô miracle, le café pour tout le monde. Ashley avait été, avec Henry, chargé de la poussière. Will avait écopé des cuivres. Mais il manquait quelqu'un, de grand, et fort de préférence, pour se charger de passer l'aspirateur, avec une telle surface. Pourquoi avait-il mangé autant de soupe ? Hein ? Pourquoi était-il grand et pas encore assez chétif pour faire une adorable moue et faire renoncer Magnus? Non, en plus de ça, l'aspirateur ? A choisir, il aurait préféré le balai ? Mais s'il voulait avoir fini les pièces en moquettes avant le siècle suivant, il allait devoir s'y mettre, et vite. Il regarda l'engin de torture avec mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour Helen ? Supporté Tesla le narguant avec le jumeau de son appareil maléfique. Dommage, parce que lui-aussi collait au profil. Et dans son 'uniforme' trop petit, il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment prêt à tout pour se venger.


	3. C'est du propre le retour

Titre : C'est du propre, le retour.

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Le retour de 'C'est du propre', après le sèche linge et l'aspirateur, une autre tâche attend John Druitt au Sanctuary. Humour toujours

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

Note : ultime 'tome' de la trilogie, et non ce n'est pas du fromage ;)

Trop, c'est trop! C'est ce que pestait John depuis que lui avait été assignée sa nouvelle tâche. Après la malencontreuse aventure de la lessive et le désastre de l'aspirateur vengeur, il avait été relégué aux cuisines. Le genre de cuisine où il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, sauf à lui-même et au couteau qu'il tenait à la main. Il était résistant, certes, mais pas à ce point. Il en était déjà à son troisième oignon, et avait dorénavant des yeux de lapins albinos post-Tchernobyl. Big Foot était passé un peu plus tôt et avait esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire Sasquatch, ce qui était déjà trop à supporter pour le malheureux Druitt qui lui aurait tiré la langue, de lapin, si ça ne lui avait pas valu la suspension de récompense. En effet, sa seule raison de s'atteler à une aussi basse tâche avait été la promesse de Magnus qu'ils pourraient passer un moment tranquille sans être dérangés. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, c'était qu'elle avait prévu le moment tranquille en compagnie de Tesla. Mais, dans son grand âge, il pouvait arriver à sa mémoire d'avoir quelques faiblesse, n'est-il pas?


End file.
